Timeline of Terran History
A timeline of the history of Terra. Prehistory * 200,000 years ago: ‘’Homo sapiens’’ speciates from ‘’Homo dovaniensis’’ in Dovani * 60,000 years ago: Out of Dovani migration of humans * 50,000 years ago: Modern humans spread from Dovani to Seleya; In the next millennia, these human group's descendants move on to Keris, North Majatra, South Artania * 30,000 years ago: Macon is populated by colonists from Artania * c. 26,000 years ago: People around the world use fibers to make baby-carriers, clothes, bags, baskets, and nets. * 25,000 years ago: First evidence of religion: statues depicting fertility goddess in Jakania * 12,000 years ago: End of the last Ice Age * 11,000 years ago: First city * 10,000 years ago: Most ice age megafauna go extinct * 9,000-10,000 years ago: Beginning of agriculture in West Majatra * 7,000 years ago: First writing, beginning of history BCE * 3000 BCE: Alorian natives first colonize Aloria * 3000 BCE: Selucian people migrate into South Seleya * 2600 BCE: City of Mengmai founded in Indrala * between 2500 BCE and 1500BCE: Lusitânians arrive in Darnusia from Selucia * 2500-500 BCE: Qedarite Migrations from Squibble to Majatra * 2,000 BCE: Numineux Valley Civilization in South Seleya * 1500 BCE: Qedarite Migrations reach Darnusia * 1500 – 500 BCE: The Qedarite Dynasty rules the islands Darnusia * 1100 BCE: Kozer Tribal Empire in Darnusia * 900 BCE: City of Qolshamih founded in Quanzar * 800 BCE: Dorvik settled by the Dorvi tribe * c. 800 BCE: The Shinjalan tribe of Orincos colonizes Dovani's West coast * 753 – 510 BCE: The first Kingdom of Kanjor * 710 BCE: Yazdism founded in Aldegar * 700 BCE: the Qedarite Migrations reach Cildania * 640 – 412 BCE: Kemokian Empire formed in Aldegar, conquers most of Seleya * 605 BCE: Tukarali conquered by Kemoku * 612 BCE: Qolshamih conquers Quanzar * c. 600 – c. 400s BCE: Tokundian Empire in Dundorf * c. 600 BCE – 1341 CE: Augustanii Empire rules most of South-East Majatra * 560 BCE: City of Mengmai destroyed * 500 BCE: Arrival of Deltarians in Hobrazia * c.500 BCE: Yeudism founded in Cildania, Qedarite Migrations reach Beiteynu * 478 BC - 583 AD: Rontin Empire created in Luthori, conquers most of Artania * 400 BCE – 780 CE: City-states period on the islands and Warring Tribes era of the mainland in Darnusia * 400 BCE: City of Dorvik founded * 320 BCE: Migration of Dundorfians into Kirlawa and Rutania * 202 BCE – 22 CE: Qedarite Empire founded in Cildania, rules most of the Majatran Sea * 170 BC – 575 CE: Largonian Empire in Dorvik * 100 BCE – 99 CE: Land Wars of Hobrazia CE Pre-modern Era * 99 – 815: The Zarganid Dynasty in Hobrazia * 175 – 589: The Tsekwon Empire in Sekowo * 405: Hobrazia becomes one of the first nations to adopt Hosianism * 500 Selucian Hosians, under Caius Alorius, land in Aloria and conquer native tribes * 533: The Council of Auroria * 575 – 1400: Dorvish Age of Strife * 600 – 1054: Holy Alorian Empire * 630 – 944: Kingdom of Venshi in Indrala * 654: Drania invaded by a Gao-Showa group, the Kyo * 700 – 1493: Realm of Kazul in Kazulia * 738 CE First Svrin Protectorate in Malivia * 780 – 1966: Darntus I unifies Darnussia; Kingdom of Darnussia * 801: Ichredön conquered by Dundorfians * 802 – 1278: The First Confederation Era in Dundorf * 815 – 1375: Hobrazia dividend between the Kingdom of Muzalkaz and the Kingdom of Stormereti * 9th century: Darnussia adopts Hosianism * 950 – 1153: The Great Xinhan Empire unifies Indrala * 10th century – 1555: The Asli Sultanate in South Dovani * 1054 – 1429: Following a Majatran invasion, Aloria is ruled by the Caliphate of Al-Sildahar * 1058 – 2591: The Kingdom of Kimlien in South Dovani * 1070 – 1920: The Kingdom of Dorvik * 1213 – 1450: Following the conquests of Shuro Dureas, Indrala is reunited under the United Indralan Commonwealth * 1238: Amateria is united into one single kingdom * 1275: Dundorf loses control over Ichredön * 1299: Most of Sekowo is conquered by the Empire of Gao-Soto * 13th Century: The Kingdom of Utagia in Luthori * 1343: The Kyo Kingdom in Drania becomes a vassal state of the Empire of Gao-Soto * 1375 – 1739: Following the reunification by King Vakhtang the Great, Hobrazia is ruled by the Vakhtanid Dynasty * 14th century: Agathion Empire in Luthori * 1436 – 1995: The Kingdom of Utembo in South Dovani * 1450 – 1744: The Enzo Period in Indrala * 1493: Christopher Dove discovers Dovani * 1496 to 1798 Rildanorian rule in Lourenne * 1506 – 1700: The United Kingdom of Aloria * 1523: The writings of Gert van Tassel lead to the development of Ameliorate Hosianism * 1526 – 2594: The Medina Sultanate * 1530 – 2177: Kazulia colonized and ruled by Luthori * 1560 – 1650: After the collapse of the Empire of Gao-Soto, Luthori creates Colonial Hulstria on its territory * 1585: Egalion is created after an union in between Amateria and Dul Kinea * 1606: Eder Gira is incorporated peacefully in Egalion. * 1610: Ghadrash is incorporated peacefully in Egalion. * 1633: Kyo Kingdom forced to become an Egelian * 1635 – 1650: The Great Rebellion in Hulstria leads to independence from Luthori * 1650 – 2117: The Empire of Hulstria * 1657: The first Egalian explorers reach what is now Sekowo * 1678: Caille is incorporated into Egalion after several Caillean civil wars, resulting in a pro-Egalion government put in power * 1682 – 1889: Egalion rules the Captaincy General of Sekowo and Bissono * 1711: Egalion changes its name to Egelion, as a way of starting fresh * 1713: Lutheran monk Peter Berg nails "Apostolic Manifesto" on the doors of the Dome of Ulfmaerr in Kazulia, beginning the Religious Wars * 1720: Aloria conquers Kurmal * 1721 – 2177: The Vice-Royalty of Drania under Egelion (formerly known as Egalion) rule * 1722: First permanent Alorian trading post in Indrala * 1733 – 1735: The War of the Hulstrian Succession * 1739 – 2035: The Mdivanid Dynasty in Hobrazia * 1752-1754: The Third Alorian-Rutanian War * 1764 – 1779: The Fourth Alorian-Rutanian War, also known as the Great Artanian War * 1776: Aldrin Stranga publishes The Wealth of Terra * 1801 – 1903: The Kingdom of Statrica * 1805: The Religious Wars of Kazulia end with the Council of Persi, where Kazulia is still recognized as part of the Luthori Empire, but with great autonomy * 1831: The Unification of Dundorf * 1836 – 1938: Alorian colonial rule in Indrala * 1867: The birth of Metzism * 1875: Lourenne becomes independent from Rildanorian rule * 1880s – 1928: Dundorf rules the Badara Protectorate * 1889 – 2193: Rildanor rules the Viceroyalty of Sekowo * 1922 – 1924: The First Dundorfian Civil War * 1924 – 1930: The Alorian Civil War * 1930 – 1938: The Indralan War of Independence leads to the independence of Indrala from Aloria * 1938 – 2075: The Communist Period in Indrala * 1966: The fall of Darnussia * 2035: The Hobrazian Revolution ends the Mdivanid Dinasty and creates a republic * 2075: Liberal revolution removes the communists from power in Indrala * 2099: Proclamation of the Alorian republic * 2117: With the assassination of Maximilian V by Gao-Showan extremists, Hulstria is plunged into the Great Dark Period * 2177: Drania becomes independent from Egelion * 2177: Kazulia becomes independent from Luthori * 2180: Egelion starts the First Republic, thus ending the Commonwealth of Egelion. * 2193: Sekowo becomes independent from Rildanor * 2193: Reunification of Hulstria Modern Era